Hinata's Going To Be Popular
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: All Hinata wants is to be popular, so that maybe, just maybe, Naruto will notice her. NaruxHina Songfic Song: 'Popular' from Wicked the Musical


Well, this my first Naruto fanfic. It was seriously random! A songfic for Hinata, and I thought it would suit her! This takes place after the timeskip and they are all 18 and 19 (besides Temari, who would be 22)

The story is supposed to be Hinata wants Naruto to notice her, but she isn't noticeable. So Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and all the other girls are trying to give her a makeover!

Song: "Popular" by Kristin Chenoweth (From "Wicked the Musical")

Anime: Naruto (Like… duh!)

Enjoy and review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, springtime scents adrift, love is in the air! Almost _everyone_ had _someone _these days, except for one person. Hinata Hyuga. She was beautiful, don't be mistaken! But the girl, well, she was just plain awkward! Hinata sighed as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

'Love…'

She looked to her left and watched two people holding hands.

Sigh.

'Love…'

She looked to her right and blushed at the sight of lovers kissing on a bridge.

Sigh.

It's not like she wasn't attractive, or shooed men away, or anything of the sort! She just was socially awkward, and is unable to speak up or approach people without stuttering or even finishing a full sentence! The lovers on the bridge walked away and Hinata stood where they once were.

Sigh.

It seemed as if she was doing a lot of that lately. The wind blew her hair and sakura blossoms were strewn everywhere. People looked at the romantic sight, taking in the scent of sweet cherry blossoms. Hinata looked up and watched the petals dance on the breeze.

"Hinata-chan? That you?"

Hinata jumped and turned to the owner of the voice. She blushed.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hey, I thought that was you! What 'cha doing all the way out here?"

Hinata looked down at her feet. 'Answer him this time! Answer him!'

"Uh, um, I was, well, I was looking at the blossoms…"

"Oh, that's cool. Well, you doing anything later?"

Hinata jumped up and reddened even further. Naruto cocked his head on one side, waiting for a reply. Hinata began her usual routine of fumbling with her fingers. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess you're probably busy, you being a heiress and everything! I'll see ya later Hinata-chan!"

"Uh, wait! Naruto! Come back!"

Hinata watched as his figure faded into the distance. Another sigh. She could never answer him.

"Darn it! I was so close too!"

"Aw, is little Hinata getting all worked up over a guy? Ha! The world _must_ be coming to an end!"

Hinata spun around to meet a giggling Ino.

"T-that's not funny, Yamanaka-san! And I am not getting worked up!"

"Ha, looks like you are now!"

Hinata 's eyebrows narrowed and Ino laughed louder.

"Oh don't worry Hinata! I'm just playing with you!"

Hinata looked away and watched a blossom hit the river.

"I don't know why you even waste your time on Naruto, he must be mentally retarded to not notice your feelings for him!"

Hinata gasped.

"He-he is not retarded, he just, is a little dense…"

Hinata began laughing along with Ino now.

"But really, Hinata. Lots of guys want a chance with you!"

Hinata sighed.

"I know! I know! But, I've loved him for so long!"

"Hmm… maybe I should help you? Come over my place in an hour!"

Hinata nodded. What could Ino be planning?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked up to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and waited for Ino to come downstairs.

"Hinata! You're here! Come on up, okay?"

Hinata walked around the corner and sauntered up the stairs. She came across a door, hoping it was Ino's, and opened the door.

"Hey there!"

"Yo!"

"_Finally_!"

Hinata blinked. She knew Ino had a big mouth, but it must be the size of the Tea County, for all her friends were sitting in the room!

"Y-Yamanaka-san?! What is this?"

"An… intervention of sorts! Just sit down!"

Sakura patted a cushion beside her.

"Sorry that Naruto doesn't understand your feelings, he can be a little stupid, you know?"

Hinata nodded and laughed.

"So now Hinata, we are gonna make you so irresistible, Naruto would have to be blind not to notice you!"

Hinata blushed and looked around. Ino disappeared? What's happening now?

(AN: Everything in the lyrics that is bold is spoken, lyrics in italics are sung.)

Ino:  
**Hinata - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project.**

Hinata:  
**You really don't have to do that…**

Ino:  
**I know. That's what makes me so nice!**

Ino grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and plopped her in a seat. Hinata squeaked.

"I-Ino! Really! You don't have to do this!"

"Oh yes, Hinata… oh, yes. We have to do this!"

Sakura went through a makeup bag, Kurenai sat brought out some red nail polish, and Tenten picked up some scissors. Hinata took a look at the scissors.

"W-what's that f-for?"

"Oh, I'm in charge of hair!"

"Don't tell me you're cutting it?!"

"Oh no Hinata, just trimming!"

Tenten smiled and Hinata sweatdropped. Whatever they did, the outcome was sure to be drastic. She just prayed she wouldn't look _too _different.

Ino:

_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You. Will. Be:  
_

Sakura:  
_Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
_

Kurenai paid no attention to Hinata's pleas as she filed, cut, and painted her nails. Ino turned around and went into a closet. Tenten began her brutal assault on Hinata's hair, brushing and combing like crazy. Sakura bent down beside her.

"Here's a tip on how to get a guy to pay attention to your conversation! Listen up, 'cuz I learned from the best, Tsunade-sama!"

Hinata shook her head as best she could.

"When you are talking to a man like… hmm… say Sasuke or Sai-kun… they won't be interested in the conversation unless what you do or say catches their attention! When it looks like their attention is fading, tap him lightly on the shoulder and give him a coy little look. Make sure to flaunt some of that natural beauty you have, but as innocently as possible!"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Temari:

_Little ways to flirt and flounce  
_

Tenten:

_I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts  
_

Temari waltzed over and sat beside Sakura.

"Innocently? Ha! Don't make me laugh! That almost never works for girls like you and me. Now listen up Hinata, and listen good 'cuz I will only say it once."

Hinata looked at her with intent.

"Show off that bouncin' body of yours!"

Hinata blushed.

"You have a nice body! Wear something besides a jacket over a shirt sometimes! Wear a cute yukata, or show off a sexy ensemble! Like I always say, if you got it, flaunt it!"

Hinata flushed. A sexy outfit?

Tenten flopped a magazine in her lap.

"Latest fashion, sweetie. And believe me, you need it!"

Hinata grumbled and everyone laughed.

"I'm doing you hair like _that_!"

Tenten pointed to a woman with long black hair, with a side swept bang.

"Looks good, don't cha think?"

Hinata grinned.

Tenten:_  
To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:  
_

Hinata gasped. 'Did I really look that bad?'

"Honey, how does this furisode look?"

Tenten stopped doing her hair so she could turn around.

"B-Beautiful Ino-san!"

"Yeah, I know! A furisode is to represent a single, unmarried, beautiful young woman. I have a couple and this was from a tea ceremony last year in the spring!"

"Ino, how come you have a furisode then?"

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I mean, you aren't single, you are unmarried, but most of all, you're hideous!"

Ino grumbled and threw a pillow at Sakura jokingly.

Ino:_  
Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
_

Hinata grumbled at the last comment. Ino laughed sheepishly.

"Well it's true! You are a bit dreary… but anyhow!"

_There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:_

_Everyone:__  
La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular  
_

Tenten finished half of the hairstyle and stood her up. Ino and Sakura went in front of her and began undressing her.

"Hey! S-stop!"

"Oh come on! We're all girls here!"

Everyone began laughing and Hinata blushed.

"Come on ladies, lets dress her up!"

"Temari, grab that parasol for me!"

Sakura:_  
When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
_

Ino:

_Don't make me laugh!_  
_They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me_! 

Ino, Tenten, and Temari went into the bathroom to finish the outfit and hair. Temari then came back out.

"Now introducing the new Hinata Hyuga! Be warned, she's one 'helluva looker!"

Hinata came out and everyone went silent. Sakura grinned. Temari spun her around. Ino admired her good work. Tenten fixed the hair one last time. Kurenai-sensei's jaw dropped.

Kurenai:  
**Why, Miss Hinata, look at you. You're beautiful.**

"Time for you to go!" Ino exclaimed.

"W-Wha? What do you mean, 'Time to go'?"

"You got a date with Naruto, don't you?"

Hinata blinked. Ino began giggling.

"I called Naruto up and said you changed your mind, and that you weren't busy!"

Hinata took her time processing what that meant, then she beamed.

"Oh! Thank you Ino! Thanks for everything! Thank you everyone!"

  
Hinata:

**I - I have to go..**  
  
Ino:  
**You're welcome!**  
_And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
_

Ino sighed whilst looking out the window at Hinata who was running to meet Naruto, who was actually not too far away.

"Should we follow and spy on them?"

"Nah, not this time you guys."

She watched with her eyes as Hinata made her way down the street.

"I just hope she doesn't stutter!"

Everyone muttered a "Yup!" and exchanged goodbyes and praises for good work.

Everyone:

_You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
_

The girls actually ended up following Hinata into town, after all, they needed to get home that way. They nearly laughed out loud at the next couple incidents. Just as Hinata passed an unagi stand, Kiba and Shino came out of it. Akamaru howled at Hinata and she blushed.

"H-Hinata? That you?"

Hinata blinked then remembered the "coy look" Sakura demonstrated. She gave him a shy smile from underneath her parasol.

"Why, yes Kiba. Who else would it be?"

She batted her eyelashes and gave a cute little wave to Shino before spinning on her heels, definitely proud. Kiba began drooling and blushing, while Shino kept his composure. Hinata then ran into Neji along with Lee.

"Hinata-sama! I see you are finally blossoming with youthfulness!"

"Shut up Lee! Hinata, what are you doing out here?"

Hinata put a finger up to her lip and winked at the two of them, forcing her cousin to blush uncontrollably and Lee to faint.

"I've got a date, so I should be late! Later Neji-_kun_, Lee-_kun_."

Neji began to stutter.

"D-Date? With whom?"

Hinata turned around and giggled.

"_Naruto-kun_."

Neji then proceeded to yell at her, but seeing she wasn't listening, gave up and told her to not be late for Hiashi-sama would kill him.

She passed by Shikamaru (Temari had caught up with him easily) and Temari.

"Hey there Hinata!"

Hinata waved to Temari. Shikamaru turned around to greet her as well, only to say "Damn!" out loud, and forcing Temari to smack him.

"Great Hinata, I should nickname you boyfriend stealer!"

Hinata blushed and ran off. She finally made it to Ichiraku. Inside was Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Choji, and Naruto.

"Hey there Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around with a mouth full of ramen, along with Choji. The two then spit it out upon looking at her new appearance. Sai greeted her with ease.

"Hey there beautiful."

Hinata blushed and bowed to Sai. Naruto jumped up and grabbed Sai by the collar.

"Don't call her beautiful, only I can do that!"

Hinata blushed furthermore.

"Well, I can't possibly call her ugly…"

Hinata's face rivaled a tomato. Sasuke stood up casually and paid for his meal.

"Nice seeing you again, Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

Sai followed suit, not wanting a confrontation with Naruto. Choji slurped the rest of his meal, meekly said "Later Hinata-chan, Naruto-san." and ran out the restaurant. Naruto blushed and ordered for her. Hinata sat down beside him and winked. Naruto blushed and handed her chopsticks.

"So this is how it feels to be popular…"

"Hmm? What was that Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm… Oh! Nothing, it doesn't concern you Naru-kun."

Ino laughed to herself.

"Get a glimpse of it now while you can Hinata, because…"

Ino:

"_You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As meeeee!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo! Finished! It only took me a couple hours to throw it together, and I think it came out good! Review please!!_  
_


End file.
